1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and compositions for the growth of mammalian cells in culture, particularly the growth of hematopoietic cell cultures.
2. Discussion of the Background
All of the circulating blood cells in the normal adult, including erythrocytes, leukocytes, platelets and lymphocytes, originate as precursor cells within the bone marrow. These cells, in turn, derive from very immature cells, called progenitors, which are assayed by their development into contiguous colonies of mature blood cells in 1-3 week cultures in semisolid media such as methylcellulose or agar. Progenitor cells themselves derive from a class of progenitor cells called stem cells. Stem cells have the capacity, upon division, for both self-renewal and differentiation into progenitors. Thus, dividing stem cells generate both additional primitive stem cells and somewhat more differentiated progenitor cells. In addition to the generation of blood cells, stem cells also may give rise to osteoblasts and osteoclasts, and perhaps cells of other tissues as well. This document described methods and compositions which permit, for the first time, the successful in vitro culture of human hematopoietic stem cells, which results in their proliferation and differentiation into progenitor cells and more mature blood cells.
In the late 1970s the liquid culture system was developed for growing hematopoietic bone marrow in vitro. The cultures are of great potential value both for the analysis of normal and leukemic hematopoiesis and for the experimental manipulation of bone marrow, for, e.g., retroviral-mediated gene transfer. These cultures have allowed a detailed analysis of murine hematopoiesis and have resulted in a detailed understanding of the murine system. In addition, it has made possible retroviral gene transfer into cultured mouse bone marrow cells. This allowed tagging murine hematopoietic cells proving the existence of the multi-potent stem cell and of the study of the various genes in the process of leukemogenesis.
But while it has been possible to transfer retroviral genes into cultured mouse bone marrow cells, this is not yet been possible in cultured human bone marrow cells because, to date, human long-term bone marrow cultures have been limited both in their longevity and in their ability to maintain stem cell survival and their ability to produce progenitor cells over time.
Human liquid bone marrow cultures were initially found to have a limited hematopoietic potential, producing decreasing numbers of progenitor cells and mature blood cells, with cell production ceasing by 6 to 8 weeks. Subsequent modifications of the original system resulted only in modest improvements. A solution to this problem is of incalculable value in that it would permit, e.g., expanding human stem cells and progenitor cells for bone marrow transplantation and for protection from chemotherapy, selecting and manipulating such cells, i.e., for gene transfer, and producing mature human blood cells for transfusion therapy.
Studies of hematopoiesis and in vitro liquid marrow cultures have identified fibroblasts and endothelial cells within adhering layers as central cellular stromal elements. These cells both provide sites of attachment for developing hematopoietic cells and can be induced to secrete hematopoietic growth factors which stimulate progenitor cell proliferation and differentiation. These hematopoietic growth factors include granulocyte colony stimulating factor (G-CSF), granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF) and interleukin 6 (IL-6).
Cultures of human bone marrow cells on such adherent layers in vitro however have been largely disappointing. Unlike related cultures from other species, such as mouse and tree shrew, human liquid marrow cultures fail to produce significant numbers of either nonadherent hematopoietic precursor cells or clonogenic progenitor cells for over 6 to 8 weeks. And although cultures lasting 3-5 months have been reported, no culture which stably produces progenitor cells from stem cells continuously for more than 4-6 weeks has been reported.
Moreover, nonadherent and progenitor cell production typically declined throughout even the short life of these cultures, so that it is not clear that stem cell survival or proliferation is supported at all by these cultures. Further, when studied in isolation, unstimulated bone marrow stromal cells secrete little if any detectable hematopoietic growth factors (HGFs).
The lack of stable progenitor cell and mature blood cell production in these cultures has led to the belief that they are unable to support continual stem cell renewal and expansion. It has therefore been presumed that the cultures either lack a critical stem cell stimulant(s) and/or contain a novel stem cell inhibitor(s). But while explanations for failure to detect HGFs and uninduced stromal cell cultures have been suggested, the null hypothesis, which combines the failure to detect HGFs and the relative failure of human liquid marrow cultures, would be that the culture systems used in vitro do not provide the full range of hematopoietic supportive function of adherent bone marrow stromal cells in vivo.
Stem cell and progenitor cell expansion for bone marrow transplantation is a potential application for human long-term bone marrow cultures. Human autologous and allogenic bone marrow transplantation are currently used as therapies for diseases such as leukemia, lymphoma and other life-threatening disorders. For these procedures however, a large amount of donor bone marrow must be removed to insure that there is enough cells for engraftment.
A culture providing stem cell and progenitor cell expansion would reduce the need for large bone marrow donation and would make possible obtaining a small marrow donation and then expanding the number of stem cells and progenitor cells in vitro before infusion into the recipient. Also, it is known that a small number of stem cells and progenitor cells circulate in the blood stream. If these stem cells and progenitor cells could be collected by phoresis and expanded, then it would be possible to obtain the required number of stem cells and progenitor cells for transplantation from peripheral blood and eliminate the need for bone marrow donation.
Bone marrow transplantation requires that approximately 1.times.10.sup.8 to 2.times.10.sup.8 bone marrow mononuclear cells per kilogram of patient weight be infused for engraftment. This requires the bone marrow donation of the same number of cells which is on the order of 70 ml of marrow for a 70 kg donor. While 70 ml is a small fraction of the donors marrow, it requires an intensive donation and significant loss of blood in the donation process. If stem cells and progenitor cells could be expanded ten-fold, the donation procedure would be greatly reduced and possibly involve only collection of stem cells and progenitor cells from peripheral blood and expansion of these stem cells and progenitor cells.
Progenitor cell expansion would also be useful as a supplemental treatment to chemotherapy, and is another application for human long-term bone marrow cultures. The dilemma faced by oncologist is that most chemotherapy agents used to destroy cancer act by killing all cells going through cell division. Bone marrow is one of the most prolific tissues in the body and is therefore often the organ that is initially damaged by chemotherapy drugs. The result is that blood cell production is rapidly destroyed during chemotherapy treatment and chemotherapy must be terminated to allow the hematopoietic system to replenish the blood cell supply before a patient is retreated with chemotherapy. It may take a month or more for the once quiescent stem cells to raise up the white blood cell count to acceptable levels to resume chemotherapy during which case the drop in blood cell count is repeated. Unfortunately, while blood cells are regenerating between chemotherapy treatments, the cancer has time to grow and possibly become more resistant to the chemotherapy drugs due to natural selection.
To shorten the time between chemotherapy treatments, large numbers of progenitor and immature blood cells could be given back to the patient. This would have the effect of greatly reducing the time the patient would have low blood cell counts, thereby allowing more rapid resumption of the chemotherapy treatment. The longer chemotherapy is given and the shorter the duration between treatments, the greater the odds of successfully killing the cancer.
The hematopoietic cells required for progenitor cell expansion may come from either bone marrow withdrawal or peripheral blood collection. Bone marrow harvests would result in collection of approximately 4.times.10.sup.5 CFU-GM progenitor cells. Phoresis of 5 liters of peripheral blood would collect approximately 10.sup.5 CFU-GM although this number could be increased to 10.sup.6 CFU-GM by prior treatment of the donor with GM-CSF. Rapid recovery of a patient would require transfusion of approximately 1.times.10.sup.8 to 5.times.10.sup.8 CFU-GM which is 100 to 1,000 times more than obtained by routine bone marrow donation or by peripheral blood donation. Therefore, expansion of bone marrow or peripheral blood to increase the number of CFU-GM 2 to 3 orders of magnitude would significantly affect chemotherapy administration and cancer treatment.
Gene therapy is a rapidly growing field in medicine which is also of inestimable clinical potential. Gene therapy is, by definition, the insertion of genes into cells for the purpose of medicinal therapy. Research in gene therapy has been on-going for several years in several types of cells in vitro and in animal studies, and has recently entered the first human clinical trials. Gene therapy has many potential uses in treating disease and has been reviewed extensively. See, e.g., Boggs, Int. J. Cell Cloning. (1990) 8:80-96, Kohn et al, Cancer Invest. (1989) 7 (2):179-192, Lehn, Bone Marrow Transp. (1990) 5:287-293, and Verma, Scientific Amer. (1990) pp. 68-84.
The human hematopoietic system is an ideal choice for gene therapy in that hematopoietic stem cells are readily accessible for treatment (bone marrow or peripheral blood harvest), they are believed to posses unlimited self-renewal capabilities (inferring lifetime therapy), and upon reinfusion, can expand and repopulate the marrow. Unfortunately, achieving therapeutic levels of gene transfer into stem cells has yet to be accomplished in humans.
Several disorders of the hematopoietic system include thalassemia, sickle cell anemia, Falconi's anemia, AIDS and SCIDS (ADA, adenosine deaminase deficiency). These candidates include both diseases that are inherited such as hemoglobinopathies and virally caused diseases of the hematopoietic system such as AIDS.
A salient problem which remain to be addressed for successful human gene therapy is the ability to insert the desired therapeutic gene into the chosen cells in a quantity such that it will be beneficial to the patient. To date, no method for doing this is available.
There is therefore a considerable need for methods and compositions for the ex vivo replication of human stem cells and for the optimization of human hematopoietic progenitor cell cultures, particularly in light of the great potential for stem cell expansion, progenitor cell expansion, and gene therapy offered by these systems. Unfortunately, to date, attempts to achieve such results have been disappointing.